


Take My Hand

by Vellichora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Piercings, Singer!Bokuto, Tattoos, artist!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellichora/pseuds/Vellichora
Summary: Akaashi Keiji spots a very fine looking guy with black and white striped hair walking by him on campus and can't get him out of his head. College AU featuring Artist!Akaashi and Singer!Bokuto





	

Akaashi was relaxing under a tree in the commons area with his music playing softly through his ear buds as he sketched in his math notebook. The edges were littered with doodles and small unfinished sketches due to his lack of interest in Pre-Calculus. 

Akaashi usually paid no mind to the people as they passed back and forth in front of him; he usually kept his nose in this sketch book, away from unwanted attention, yet someone caught his eye.

Akaashi wasn’t sure what made him glance up, but a quick glance turned into Akaashi watching intently as two guys walked past him. They were about the same height, both were muscular, one was more lean muscle while the other was just pure toned muscle; Akaashi watched the way his red t-shirt hugged his arms tightly as he moved his arms wildly in front of him, it did him no favors in trying to hide his well-built biceps. Akaashi could tell this guy was incredibly eccentric from just how his arms moved crazily in front of him, most likely tell a story of some sort, and how his face lit up as he talked to his friend next to him. He had black and white streaked hair that was parted off to the side swaying partially in his face and filled black gauges in his ears. As the two walked closer, Akaashi could start making out the details of his tattoos that peaked out of his t-shirt and ended at his elbows. Oh man, he totally had a thing for piercings and tattoos.

Akaashi quickly turned back to his notebook, forcing himself to focus on his sketch.

……………..

“Oikawa-san, I’m being serious.” Oikawa put his hands up innocently.

“And all I’m saying is you need to get laid.” Akaashi glared at his roommate who was being of no help in his current dilemma.

“I can’t get him out of my head. Do you see this?” Akaashi picked up his sketch book and set it on the island where Oikawa sat across from him. “I’ve been sketching this guy for a week straight.”

“Ouh, this is quite serious.” Oikawa mused as he flipped through Akaashi’s sketchbook. “OH! Idea!”

“Oh no.” Akaashi muttered.

“I was just going to graciously offer to take you to this concert tonight at that bar we both like on campus, but maybe I’ll just ask Kenma.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You just don’t want to go by yourself because Iwaizumi-san will be there.” 

Oikawa gasped, “Akaashi I’m hurt that you would think so low of me.” Akaashi just rose one eyebrow at him. Oikawa let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine. I need a wingman, I’m _so_ close to getting Iwa-chan to ask me out. He’s incredibly dense.”

“Oikawa-san, all you have to do is ask.” Oikawa clapped his hands together happily.

“Yay! Thank you~! The concert starts at 7!”

A few short hours later, here Akaashi was sitting by himself at the bar, nursing a vodka soda. Akaashi glanced over to where Oikawa was, he was already pining after Iwaizumi near the stage where he was about perform.

Akaashi noticed movement next to him, he glanced to his right where he felt someone brush up against him. There he found a guy with blond hair slicked back tight against his head; he wore a cocky smile on his face that gave Akaashi the creeps. He rose one of his ugly bushy eyebrows at Akaashi and smiled showing teeth so disgustingly bright that almost blinded him.

“Hey beautiful, the name’s Haru. Can I buy you a drink?”

“That’s okay, I already have one.” Akaashi declined politely.

“Is that your first drink?” Akaashi nodded slowly, “Then you could use another.”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t-“

Akaashi’s words died out as he realized the man was already ordered a drink for him

“He’ll take a rum and diet coke.” The man ordered.

“Just regular coke.” Akaashi interjected.

The man looked at him with one of his ugly ass eyebrows raised again. Akaashi swears if he could he’d shave the stupid things off. The man looked Akaashi up and down before turning back to the bartender and saying, “He’ll take a diet coke.”

Akaashi was floored. Did this man really just-?

Before he could finish his thought, a familiar figure appeared on Akaashi’s left. Akaashi tensed up at first fearing the creepy guy had a friend, but Akaashi’s muscles instantly relaxed as he saw ‘Muscle-kun’ as Oikawa called him to his left.

“Is this guy bothering you?” Muscle-kun asked.

“I-“ Before Akaashi could finish Haru interjected.

“You his boyfriend or something?”

“I wish!” Muscle-kun exclaimed making Akaashi instantly flush. “I was just getting a drink when I noticed he seemed uncomfortable-“

“He’s fine.” Haru said pointedly at Muscle-kun before directing his attention back at Akaashi. “Now where were we?”

“ _He_ can speak for himself.” Akaashi snapped at the man. “Now I’d prefer if you left me alone.”

“Ouh, I love a man with a mouth on him.” The man leaned in close to Akaashi’s ear, making him tense up, his hands curling into fists in his lap, “I could show you how to use it properly.”

Akaashi was .0001 seconds away from snapping but he was beat to it. Suddenly, Muscle-kun was on the other side of Akaashi, holding Haru by his collar. Akaashi quickly jumped off his stool trying to get between the two. He didn’t care if the creep got the shit beat out of him, but he didn’t want Muscle-kun to get in trouble over him.

“Hey,” Akaashi said softly as he put one hand on Muscle-kun’s arm. Akaashi tried to ignore how amazing his muscles felt, but that wasn’t the point, he needed to focus. “He’s not worth it.”

Akaashi was worried for a second that he wouldn’t listen, but Muscle-kun instantly dropped the creep.

“Get out. Anyone who talks like that is not welcome here.” Muscle-kun said anger still laced in his voice.

“Who are you to tell me to leave? I want to speak to a manager! This guy has been harassing me and-!”

“What is going on here?!” Akaashi turned to see a guy with silver hair standing next to him.

“Who are you?” Haru demanded.  

“My name is Suga and I’m the owner of this establishment. Is there something I can help you with?” Suga said with a polite smile that Akaashi noticed hid a tinge of something wicked.

“Finally, this man,” he pointed to Muscle-kun, “has been harassing me. I want him removed.”

“I’m sorry to inform you but he is a part of our most trusted staff so I have a very hard time believing he was harassing you.”

“Well you have a bunch of shitty employees because I was just minding my own business when he grabbed me-“

“I’m going to stop you right there. You do not disrespect my staff. You can say whatever you want to me, but _never_ disrespect my employees.” Suga said in a tone so sharp that it could have cut. “Now, please remove yourself from the property before I call security.”

The creep-o finally left muttering a string of curses as he left.

“I’m so sorry about that. If there’s anything I can do for you let me know.”

It took Akaashi a second to realize Suga was talking to him. He was so focused on Muscle-kun that he forgot Suga was there.

“Oh no, I’m fine.”

“If you say so. If you change your mind, just grab any employee and they’ll know where to find me.” Suga winked before walking away.

Akaashi sighed. He did not expect tonight to be so eventful. Before Akaashi could collect himself, he felt someone grabbing both of his hands, scooping them up into their own and turning Akaashi. Akaashi looked up to realize it was Muscle-kun who was holding both of Akaashi’s hands in his own, his hands were rough and warm and for some reason made Akaashi relax.

“Are you okay?!?” Muscle-kun exclaimed worriedly his eyes wide with concern. Akaashi nodded, not trusting his voice. “Thank goodness! I was worried! I saw that you looked uncomfortable next to that guy and I wanted to make sure you were okay! I’m so sorry it turned out to be so…. Fighty.”

 _Fighty?_ Akaashi thought. _Was that even a word?_ Akaashi shook his head. “It’s not your fault. Thank you for your help.”

“Of course! I’m honored to help someone so lovely!” Akaashi thanked the dimmed lighting because he was hoping Muscle-kun wouldn’t be able to make out the blush that was returning to his cheeks.  

Akaashi opened his mouth to ask Muscle-kun’s name, instead of just calling him Muscle-kun all the time, when Iwaizumi came over with Oikawa in tow.

“There you are!” Iwaizumi’s gruff voice exclaimed, they both jump apart at the sudden audience. Akaashi instantly missed the warm hands that were holding his own just seconds ago. “It’s almost time to go on stage.”

Muscle-kun made a noise that reminded Akaashi of a hoot before starting towards the stage. Akaashi tried to stop him but he was already gone. Iwaizumi said something to Oikawa before following Muscle-kun. Akaashi watched Muscle-kun’s back as he walked away until Oikawa stepped into his view.

“Soooo~” Oikawa started “Who was that?” Akaashi looked away quickly, a blush rising on his cheeks. Akaashi heard Oikawa clap his hands together happily.

“Was that Muscle-kun?!” Observant bastard. If Akaashi neck wasn’t red, it was now.

“SH!”

“Oh my god, it totally is! He looks just like your sketches and-“ Akaashi quickly covered Oikawa’s mouth.

“You make me sound like a stalker.” Akaashi deadpanned. Suddenly, the hand that was covering Oikawa’s mouth felt wet. Akaashi quickly pulled it away before examining it. “Did you just lick me?”

Oikawa just winked and stuck out his tongue. “Come on, let’s head up towards the stage to get a better view of the show. From what Iwa-chan told me, Muscle-kun his the lead singer.”

With that, Oikawa grabbed Akaashi’s hand, maneuvering them through the crowd towards the front, just before the stage. Akaashi looked up to see Iwaizumi settling in at the drums, reading himself to perform. On the right side of the stage was a guy with black messy hair who was tuning his guitar. Akaashi then realized that was the guy Muscle-kun was walking with the other day on campus.

“Hey Hey Hey! Are we ready to rock?” A familiar voice called above him. Akaashi looked up to see Muscle-kun standing in the center of the stage, mic in hand. The crowd around Akaashi cheered excitedly. “Since this is our first time performing at Koshi’s, let me introduce ourselves. On drums we have Iwaizumi.” Bokuto announced motioning towards Iwaizumi who just raised his sticks up and gave a small wave.

Oikawa cheered beside him, yelling “IWA-CHAN!” when Akaashi looked back to Iwaizumi he could have sworn he saw a faint blush on Iwaizumi’s face. 

“Next we have, Kuroo on the guitar” Bokuto motioned towards Kuroo who gave the crowd and wicked smile before blowing a kiss at the crowd,  “and yes ladies he _is_ single.” Akaashi heard some girls giggling around him.

“Oui.” Kuroo called to Muscle-kun. Muscle-kun gave the crowd a wide shit-eating grin.

“And last but not least, my name is Bokuto and we are OYA!” Akaashi felt his breath catch as he heard his name.

 _Bokuto_. Akaashi repeated in his head, his heart beating wildly against his chest.  

The crowd cheered wildly as the lights outside the stage dimmed focusing on the band. A few seconds passed before the music started.

The song started with a soft upbeat instrumental. People around Akaashi immediately started moving to the beat, even Akaashi (who really never danced) started to move softly to the beat. The tune was infectious, it reminded him of Bokuto.

“ _In a few weeks_

_I will get time_

_To realize it's right before my eyes_

_And I can take it if it's what I want to do”_

His voice was as contagious as the beat, the crowd danced, some jumping up and down, some swaying softly to the song.

 

“ _I am leaving_

_This is starting to feel like_

_It's right before my eyes_

_And I can taste it_

_It's my sweet beginning_

_And I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone_

_You don't want to be alone_

_And I can't say it's what you know_

_But you've known it the whole time_

_Yeah, you've known it the whole time”_

Akaashi couldn’t tear his eyes away from Bokuto. He was completely entranced in the way his voice surrounded him in a warm melody.

 

_“Maybe next year_

_I'll have no time_

_To think about the questions to address_

_Am I the one to try to stop the fire?_

_I wouldn't test you_

_I'm not the best you could have attained_

_Why try anything?_

_I will get there_

_Just remember I know”_

By now everyone, including Akaashi was dancing. Oikawa grabbed Akaashi’s hands as they danced in a circle, spinning one another around. Akaashi moved his hips to the beat, a smile spreading across his face.

“ _And I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone_

_You don't want to be alone_

_And I can't say it's what you know_

_But you've known it the whole time_

_Yeah, you've known it the whole time_

_And I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone_

_You don't want to be alone_

_And I can't say it's what you know_

_But you've known it the whole time_

_Yeah, you've known it the whole time”_

The crowd applauded as the band paused after the song finished. Once the cheering died some Kuroo spoke,“This next song is dedicated to a special someone,” Kuroo started, “you probably wouldn’t believe it but our cheerful lead singer is painful shy,”

Akaashi looked to Bokuto who was 50 shades of red from, his entire face flushed with embarrassment, but he didn’t attempt to stop the guitarist. Akaashi turned back to Kuroo who continued, “But his singing will speak for itself.”

Kuroo put the mic back in the stand before removing the guitar from around his shoulder and setting it to the side, replacing it with… a ukulele? Akaashi turned back to Bokuto who was looking down, his eyes closed. Akaashi watched as Bokuto’s shoulders rose and fell slowly as he steadied his nerves. It made Akaashi incredibly curious who this person was.

As soon as Kuroo started playing, Akaashi recognized the tune.

“ _Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you,”_

Akaashi’s heart dropped. Bokuto was singing ‘Can’t Helping Falling In Love’ By Elvis. For someone. For someone he loved. Someone that was not Akaashi. Of course someone like Bokuto was already taken. He probably isn’t even gay.

_“Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you,”_

Akaashi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, attempting to keep his emotions in check. Akaashi was an idiot to think Bokuto who like him. It was just a stupid crush. Of course he got his hopes up when Bokuto helped him with the creep at the bar, but it was probably just a fluke.

_“Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes,”_

Akaashi couldn’t listen anymore. He started to turn away, wanting to just go home and curl up with a bucket of ice cream, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Akaashi turned his head to Oikawa looking at him, his face lit up with excitement. Akaashi looked at him questioningly but all he got was Oikawa tugging him to turn back towards the stage. Akaashi tried to pull away stubbornly, but out of the corner of Akaashi’s eye he saw a shadow. Curious, Akaashi turned towards the shadow, there he found Bokuto leaning down, one hand extended towards Akaashi.

Bokuto’s face was turned away slightly as he continued to sing, a blush covering his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

_“Some things are meant to be…”_

Akaashi froze. Was this real? Was Bokuto singing for him? Akaashi turned to Oikawa who was now bouncing up and down with excitement.

 “ _Take my hand…”_

Carefully, Akaashi reached out towards Bokuto, taking his hand. Bokuto immediately turned back to Akaashi, his face lighting up as he pulled Akaashi onto the stage.

_“My whole life too_

  _For I can't help falling in love with you”_

Akaashi now stood in the center of the stage with Bokuto still holding one of his hands, the entire crowd cheering happily, but Akaashi couldn’t hear anything but Bokuto’s gentle voice as he sang.

_” Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes,”_

The way Bokuto sang, it was like nothing in the world mattered except Akaashi. His eyes never left his. Akaashi admired his yellow eyes and how they seemed to dance in the lights.

_“Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too”_

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile as Bokuto looked at him like he was the only person in the room. It made his heart flutter happily.

_“For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you”_

The crowd roared, whistles and cheers ringing out across the bar, but Akaashi was still focus on Bokuto. Bokuto let the hand holding the mic fall to his side so no one else could hear him speak.  

“Sooo…” Bokuto started awkwardly, his voice sounding shy and uncertain, his eyes dropping to the ground. “Will you-?”

Before Bokuto could finish, Akaashi hugged Bokuto, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck. The crowd’s cheers renewed as the two hugged. Bokuto who was startled at first, slowly moved one arm around Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi could feel Bokuto nuzzling his head in the crook of Akaashi’s neck.

“Yes.” Akaashi answered softly. With that, Bokuto spun them around happily, his arms around Akaashi’s waist.

“Alright you two, get a room.” Kuroo called. Bokuto turned yelling at Kuroo for not being a bro. Kuroo returned with something about helping Bokuto confess to Akaashi. Akaashi made a mental note to ask Bokuto about it later because as Akaashi thought their first time meeting was earlier tonight.

“Bokuto-san.” Bokuto turned to Akaashi, “Do you want to go somewhere more private?”

They were both suddenly very aware there were a hundred or so eyes on them. Bokuto nodded. Akaashi pulled away from Bokuto’s embrace before linking their hands together and leading them off stage.

As they headed off stage and out the door, Akaashi heard a few whistles and cheers, he was pretty sure he heard Oikawa yelling inappropriate comments, but he ignored them. All that mattered was that they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the songs used in this work.  
> The first song is 'What You Know' by Two Door Cinema Club.
> 
> The second song is 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis
> 
> More to come! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
